1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash photography system including a computer type electronic flash device and a camera for controlling the exposure value by using the light coming from an object to be photographed and reflected from the film and/or shutter curtains, and more particularly to a flash photography system which is able to ascertain whether or not a proper exposure can be obtained prior to exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes a flash photography system for controlling the operation of a computer type electronic flash unit by using the output of an exposure control sensor element of a camera receptive to the reflected light from the film surface. In the flash photography system having a TTL (Through-The-Lens) light metering type auto-flash unit, the method of informing the user whether or not the proper exposure was obtained was to energize a display element when the flash light from the flash device, as reflected from the film surface, reaches a predetermined value. Therefore, this information cannot be given until the film frame has actually been shot or exposed. Thus, it was heretofore impossible to check whether or not proper exposure was obtained without exposing the film.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flash photography system capable of checking whether or not proper exposure can be obtained without exposing the film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flash photography system with means making it possible to automatically effect a test firing.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment thereof.